tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Snoop
SNOOP is a very curious and inquisitive explorer. One of the smallest Dinobots, she's always poking her snout into everything she encounters, whether or not it's her business. She tends to idolize the larger Dinobots, and seems to be under the mistaken impression that someday she'll be as big as they are. In Compsognathus mode, SNOOP is rather small, and most of her length is tail. She's surprisingly fast and is capable of rapid acceleration, high speed and maneuverability, and quick reactions. She has excellent eyesight, and is fairly intelligent, for a Dinobot. She operates best on semi-desert environments, but her nosiness and inquisitiveness take her everywhere. In either mode, she can record hours of conversation around her, even when she doesn't comprehend its importance. In cassette tape mode, she can play back any data or sound she's recorded. Although comparatively weak, she considers herself rough and tough, and can be a fearsome predator when her ire is raised. Unfortunately, her small size and strength limit her effectiveness in combat. Description Snoop is a small gold and grey Dinobot Compy. Her optics are bright blue and burn with a near-constant curiosity. Her small body is a dull steel grey. Her slender, short arms are tipped by fearsome claws. Her legs appear thick and powerful, allowing her to outrun most other 'Bots. As long as she is conscious, she seems to be looking continually at everything around her. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Snoop was originally built as a Mini-Bot Dinobot by Wheeljack. However, when she failed to fit in with her much-larger brothers, her core was wiped and she was rebuilt as a Tape-Bot by Blaster and Wheeljack. MUX History: In early 2007 Snoop was rebuilt as a tapebot by Blaster and Wheeljack, and her memory wiped and reformatted. She is a learning robot, starting out with little built-in knowledge but very adaptable to changing conditions. In February of 2010, Alpha Trion yelled an alarm one night from Wheeljack's lab in Autobot City. Snoop, Spike, and Stormwind investigated, interrupting Alpha Trion's evil Shattered Glass universe copy Old One, who had activated a copy of Wheeljack's Seal-O-Tronic Interdimensional Channel Changer and opened a rift in space/time. Stormwind shot the Channel Changer out of Old One's hand, but he managed to escape through the portal. Spike and Stormwind got the injured Alpha Trion to the medlab, where Spike treated his injures and Trion disassembled the damaged Channel Changer, attempting to figure out how to seal the rift. Unnoticed, Snoop gave into her curiosity, and leaped into the portal. She was subsequently captured by alternate-universe G.I. Joes, and was held at the Burpleson Air Force Base. She eventually escaped, and was brought back to the TFUniverse by Blaster and Prowl. Blaster has since recharged her and added solar panels to her belly so when she is away from base she can recharge by laying in the sun. Before leaving for Cybertron, Blaster built a helperbot to assist Buster and Spike in taking care of Sparkplug in Autobot City. thumb|Helperbot Snoop assisted by giving Helperbot a Santa hat and teaching it how to dance. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2007 * February 19 - Snoop Intro * April 16 - Blaster and Spike discuss music * June 06 - Snoop finds a key * June 25 - Autobots Attack Luminous - Blaster's POV * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale * October 15 - Blaster Returns to Autobot City * October 16 - The Key Returned * October 22 - Snoop learns to use the radio! * November 11 - Look out below! 2008 * February 25 - Snoop returns to Autobot City * May 26 - Autobots v. Megatron on Mars 2009 * March 24 - Niagra Energy Raid * March 24 - Niagra Energy Raid, Snoop's POV - Warpo is attacking the Niagra Falls power station. Snoop goes to investigate. * March 24 - Browning v. Snoop - The faceoff of the century! Violence! Mayhem! Or, just looking at pretty water... * May 28 - What's Snoop chewing on this time? * September 07 - Big Water - Blaster takes Snoop to Florida to see Big Water... in the form of an incoming tsunami! * October 19 - "Blaster: Public Relations" - Blaster has another run-in with Turborat, this time on Earth. * November 26 - An Autobot City Thanksgiving * November 26 - "Turkey Day Dinner – Daniel POV" - The Witwickys enjoy a Thanksgiving dinner in Autobot City - with some surprise Autobot guests * November 26 - "Turkey Day Dinner – Snoop POV" - Snoop pops in on the The Witwicky family Thanksgiving dinner 2010 * January 4 - "Arise, Arx!" - Alpha Trion attempts to restore life to Hummer * January 4 - "I do stuff!" - Snoop reports on her various activities * July 27 - "Desert Encounter" - Snoop is in the Desert, but it is the wrong dimension! 2011 * May 1 - Escape from Burpleson - Major Bludd catches a break and escapes from Burpleson, with the aid of the Baroness. Snoop likewise finds herself free. 2012 Nov 19 - Help? Snoop's head appears close to the camera. She leans back and taps the screen with her little hand. "'Elo? We need help. I find lil 'bot friend, but he no play with color bricks by my cave. I think he sick or need Energoodie. I no find Pointy Head or bot to fix him in sick place. Someone help lil 'bot? We want to play!" Snoop reaches over and leans AI into the frame. "See? He no feel good. He no play. I go try again." November 19 - "New Friends" Snoop meets Helperbot AI. November 19 - "The Struggle Is Real" Snoop has an effect on Helperbot. Players Snoop was created as a Mini-Bot Dinobot by Bzero, but since Snoop's conversion to a Tape-Bot she's been played by IceSpark. Category:Autobot Intelligence Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Dinobots Category:Mini-Cassettes Category:OCs Category:Bot-Tapes Category:Transformers